


heaven's here (it's right where you're standing)

by sunset_phantom



Series: coney island juke [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Luke Patterson Loves Julie Molina, True Love, juke, this is the most self-indulgent thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29543715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset_phantom/pseuds/sunset_phantom
Summary: I don't need anything fancy, I just need me and you slow dancing.orThe fluffy one-shot sequel to did I shatter you? that no one asked for.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: coney island juke [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170515
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	heaven's here (it's right where you're standing)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an absolutely 100% self-indulgent fluff piece featuring some of my favorite songs and a moment I've been imagining since I first wrote the epilogue for did I shatter you? No angst here, just Julie and Luke having a precious night together. Enjoy💖
> 
> Fic Title: Slow Dancing by Aly & AJ
> 
> (reading did I shatter you? first will help to give some context, but this can absolutely be read as a standalone as well!)

It had been one of the most grueling days of Julie’s entire life. Awake at the crack of dawn so that a horde of stylists as well as hair and make-up artists could infiltrate her apartment, nothing more for breakfast than a lukewarm latte, before she was rushed into a waiting car outside by some burly security guard named Ben that wouldn’t say more than a few words at a time. Her schedule had been jam-packed with media appearances: two radio interviews to promote their soon-to-be-released album, a morning talk show where she had to discuss fashion instead of music, a photoshoot for her upcoming article in Women In Art Magazine, lunch with some producer that was trying to get her featured on his next single, and finally a few hours spent at the YMCA on West 14thStreet singing with the kids. To top it off, Luke’s plane had been delayed so she was going to be spending another cold, New York night by herself. Sometimes it really sucked being the face of Julie and The Phantoms, especially when Andi decided to split up their press gigs so that the boys got the less serious jobs. Not that Julie could really blame her, but still. 

All she wanted was to get home, order way too much Chinese food, and take a bath. Maybe watch a few rom-coms and cry over true love beating all odds. Luckily, because the YMCA visit was for Julie and not the press, she had managed to ditch the car Andi had hired and the mostly mute bodyguard after lunch to catch the subway across town. Ever since the band had gotten back together a little over a year ago they had catapulted into a realm of fame Julie hadn’t ever really wanted. Their music wasn’t about making money or becoming famous. It was about connecting with their fans, giving a voice to the feelings that lived inside their hearts in the hope that someone else might find a home there too. None of them had ever wanted to become the type of celebrities with drivers and security details and the paparazzi haunting their every step. For so long they had managed to live in the sweet spot of being known without being _known_. The sudden break-up had certainly helped to keep them from shining too brightly, but the even more sudden reunion of not only the band, but Luke and Julie as well had completely blown them up without any kind of warning. The transition from musicians to superstars had been a bit jarring.

The short subway ride from the restaurant to the McBurney Y had helped to get her back in the right frame of mind. Under the yellowed lights in the dirty underground station, she got to be just Julie Molina instead of _the_ Julie of Julie and The Phantoms. Julie counted it as a blessing when she was able to bundle herself in a million layers and lose herself in the hustle and bustle of commuters and native New Yorkers who didn’t care enough to recognize her as anything other than another faceless body in the crowd. It made her feel a bit more like that girl in Coney Island again. She let that warm feeling of homecoming fill her up for the short ride, let herself be crushed and carried by the masses as she climbed the steps into the bitterly cold February air. The sheer joy and enthusiasm of the kids gathered for the local after school music program had been infectious, and Julie had let it settle over her soul like an old familiar blanket as she thought back to when she had just been a child at her mother’s piano bench, dreaming of the day she would get to teach someone else the magic that was music. By the time the class was ending, she felt recalibrated and at peace.

The feeling lingered as she walked the dozen or so blocks from the Y to the apartment on Cornelia Street. The air was frigid, stinging her nose with each inhale, but the happiness in her heart couldn’t be dampened even by the grey of a New York City winter day. Julie pulled her scarf up a bit further, watching her steps carefully as she climbed the steps to the brownstone so that she didn’t slip on any leftover icy patches from last week’s snowstorm. She was laser focused on getting inside, aggressively fighting with the lock that still didn’t always accept her key, mumbling to herself about Luke and his damn magic hands as she finally managed to shove the door open. Only for it to come to a dead stop halfway, causing her feet to slip as she tumbled through the semi-open doorway, head falling forward to smash against the wooden door. Muffled humming and shuffling steps could be heard from somewhere farther inside the apartment. Julie looked up in a daze to see the living room couch unceremoniously shoved into the entryway. For a second, she wondered if she had accidentally managed to break into neighbor’s apartment instead of her own. But no, those were definitely her snow boots on the silicone mat next to the door, and the pictures on the walls were all of her and Luke and the rest of their little found family, interspersed with framed articles about Julie and The Phantoms as well as various tour posters. Even the couch was familiar, though certainly not in the spot she had left it that morning. A gust of freezing wind blew through the door that was still hanging half open, the couch blocking it from progressing any farther. Julie stood, dusting her backside and squeezing past the couch so she could close and lock it behind her. It was only then that she heard the faint music playing in the background, the smell of garlic and tomatoes wafting out of the kitchen.

“Luke?” She called out, tentative and hopeful.

A crash sounded, followed by quiet curses in a familiar baritone. Julie’s cheeks flushed, heart leaping in her chest as the rest of the residual stress of her day melted away completely. He appeared in the hallway seconds later, hair a mess with a dish towel over one shoulder and what looked like marinara sauce splashed across the front of an apron covered in hand embroidered dahlias that her Tía had made for her as a Christmas present. Seeing his face in person for the first time in almost a week took her breath away.

“Jules! I didn’t think you’d be home for another hour or so.”

His cheeks were pink, one hand raising to grab at the back of his neck like it always did when he was flustered or nervous. She felt her lips split into a smile, cheeks stretching so far that they ached with the effort.

“I didn’t think you’d be home until tomorrow. What happened to your delayed flight? And why is the couch in the front hall?”

She couldn’t keep the slight tease out of her voice. He glanced down where her hands rested against the offending piece of furniture, suddenly seeming to forget his initial shyness. Julie wasn’t sure what exactly was going on, but the way the tips of his ears colored to match his cheeks as he surged forward piqued her interest.

“Shit! Was it in your way? I’m sorry, I swear I thought I left the doorway clear!”

He was tugging at the other side of the couch, the legs squealing against the floor underneath in protest. She laughed and cringed at the same time, but Luke wasn’t deterred as he grunted to himself. White teeth flashed against his lower lip, a sure sign that there was something he was trying to keep in.

“I mean, yeah, because couches don’t really belong in hallways? Why isn’t it in the living room anymore?”

She was still laughing as she teased so that he wouldn’t think she was upset, but she was also desperately curious because now there were stress wrinkles marring his brow in addition to the teeth still tugging on his lower lip. He was edging closer to a full-on pout with every passing second.

For all of Luke’s ability to expertly bottle his emotions, he had never been very good at surprises or secrets. He had gotten exponentially worse over the last two years, like his time without Julie had altered his ability to keep anything from her anymore. It was clear that he was trying his best to hold something back now, and she had the oddest feeling that it was because it was something special he was trying to save for the right moment instead of wanting to actually keep it from her. Intrigue burned deeper in her gut, but Luke was still wrestling the couch and avoiding her eyes. She could only handle so many distractions at once.

“Luke,” he paused at her soft tone, gaze finally darting upwards to meet her own, “please stop before you scratch the hardwood.”

Now his shoulders were raising to match the forehead wrinkles and lip biting, the pout finally complete as his arms crossed in front of his chest. Julie raised an eyebrow. What in the world could possibly have him so worked up?

“I’m doing this all wrong.”

Julie barely caught the heated whisper, obviously meant only for himself. She toed off her heeled boots, slipped her arms out of her coat and flung it in the general direction of the hooks on the wall that she couldn’t quite reach around the arm of the couch still blocking her way. Then, without saying anything else, she crawled her way across the soft leather until she reached the man on the other side who looked like he was about three seconds away from yanking his hair out at the roots. Their eyes met, sea glass to melted chocolate, and she watched him melt slightly, unable to deny the pull between them that felt just as strong as it had when she first met him nearly a decade ago. She rose up on her knees, the extra height from her position on the couch making her almost as tall as him. Her arms wound their way around his neck, dislodging the dish towel as she pulled his face down to hers until their foreheads touched. His eyelids fluttered slightly, heated gaze flicking down to her lips and back up. The desire lurking behind those oceanic depths made her feel like she was drowning.

“Hey.”

Her quiet whisper lingered in the small space between them for exactly two seconds before his arms were around her waist, hauling her off of the couch and into his chest. Julie propped her chin on against his sternum, refusing to break eye contact as she smiled softly.

“Hey yourself, boss.”

His smile matched her own, one of his callused hands reaching up to trace a finger down her jawline before he was pulling her close, burying his face in the top of her head and inhaling deeply, like it was the first time he had been able to properly expand his lungs in a week. Julie couldn’t help but giggle, pulling back slightly after a few quiet moments so they were face to face again.

“I missed you.”

They spoke together, voices blending in a perfect harmony. All the remaining tension left Luke’s limbs. He brushed a soft kiss against each cheek and the tip of her nose before slanting his mouth over hers. Julie kissed him back eagerly, pouring every bit of longing she had felt for him in the last week into it. He groaned when she twined her fingers into his hair and gave a gentle tug, tongue sneaking out to deepen the kiss for just a moment before he pulled away breathlessly, eyes still closed, hands flexing against her hips. The stood in silence for a moment, bodies pressed tight together, breaths and heartbeats slowing to match one another. Soft instrumentals from an Avenue Beat cover filtered in from the living room, Luke swaying slightly to the gentle rhythm. The oven dinged in the kitchen, and the spell was broken. Julie’s stomach gave a soft rumble as the scent of melted cheese and Italian spices caught her attention. She laughed, pulling away but letting their fingers intertwine as she stared up at Luke with nothing but love in her eyes.

“Whatcha cookin up in there, Patterson? Smells pretty good.”

Luke beamed, head ducking as his smile transformed into something gentle with a hint of timidness on the edges. Julie felt that same curiosity from earlier come roaring back to life. Instead of answering her, he gave a slight head nod and led her into the kitchen.

She let go of his hand so he could turn the timer off on the oven, opting instead to lean against the wall near the doorway to the hall. Things had been rearranged in here as well. The sink was overflowing with dishes, several pots on the stovetop and an open bottle of red wine on the counter. For some reason the coffee table from the living room had been shoved next to their small breakfast nook. She started to make her way to the other doorway so she could peek through to the living room, but Luke was suddenly blocking her view, oversized oven mitts covering his hands as they fisted on his hips.

“It’s a surprise.”

Julie felt her eyebrows rise, but Luke didn’t budge. She lifted her hands in surrender, smiling softly as she resumed her position against the wall. Luke’s returning smile was nothing short of beautiful. Seconds later he was passing her a glass of red wine before turning away to pull plates and silverware out. Julie took a sip of the wine, trying not to startle when she realized it was her favorite blend from a small winery in St. Helena that Luke had insisted they didn’t have any more of the last time she had gone digging through the basement in LA. Clearly this surprise had been planned for a while. Julie tried not to let herself spiral too far into possibilities as she sipped the wine and watched Luke moving around the kitchen. He was completely focused, keeping his back turned to her as much as he could to hide whatever he was working on. She caught glimpses of his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth when he would turn slightly, the sight a fond reminder of songwriting sessions when he would take an idea and run with it till the sun came up. She might not know what was going on, but it was obviously something he’d been plotting for a long time that was important to him. She could bite her tongue and practice patience a little while longer.

The music coming from the living room shifted to The Paper Kites, Sam Bentley’s voice softly crooning about wanting to be close to someone. Julie closed her eyes, letting the moment wash over her. This was her happy place. Here, in their Cornelia Street brownstone with soft music and comfort food, surrounded by nothing but Luke’s presence. If she could have frozen time and stayed there forever, she would be fully content. Warm fingers against her hand coaxed her eyes open. Luke was slipping the wine glass out of her fingers, leaning over to place it on a nearby countertop as he spun her into his arms. He had ditched the apron, revealing an old cut off band tee she was sure he had owned since they met. She laughed, the sound sparkling and clear in the warm room. One hand tucked into hers, the other resting low on her back as he led her in a series of twirls around the kitchen, ever careful to avoid the extra piece of furniture. The song came to a close, bleeding into her favorite Ray LaMontagne ballad. Luke pulled her close, no more spinning, just their hands clasped together over his heart and their cheeks pressed against one another. His soft voice wove its way into her ear, the lyrics carrying a heavier meaning as he infused them with an emotion she couldn’t quite name.

_“Let it be me, let it be me.”_

If only he knew it hadn’t ever been anyone else. She had been gone on Luke from the first moment they sang together. No one else could ever possibly compete. No one else could ever possibly replace him. She had learned that the hard way during their break-up. Emotion clogged her throat, tears welling up in her eyes before finally spilling down her cheeks. Luke pulled away instantly, eyes painted with concern as he cradled her face in his hands.

“Jules, hey, don’t cry. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she whispered with a watery laugh. “Absolutely nothing. I just love you so much.”

Luke’s eyes blazed before he leaned down to place the gentlest kiss against her lips. He ended it before she could fully reciprocate, a shy smile dancing on his lips.

“I love you, too. So much they haven’t made the right words to describe it. The limit does not exist.” Julie laughed at his dumb reference. One finger reached up to boop her nose gently. “You ready to eat?”

Julie breathed deeply, letting Luke’s familiar, comforting scent fill her lungs as she nodded. He grinned, eyes losing some of their heat to sparkle with a kind of delight that made her heart swell. He passed her wine glass back to her and turned her towards the living room. Before she could say anything else he wrapped one arm around her from behind, the other raising so he could cover her eyes with his hand.

“Luke!” She protested with a laugh.

“I told you it’s a surprise! You gotta get the full effect!”

She didn’t respond, letting his body urge hers forward, trusting him completely. She could tell when they reached the living room, the carpet softer against her feet than the tile in the kitchen. John Mayer’s voice played in the background singing about being carried away, the sound of a fire crackling mixing with the music. Luke pulled his hand away and Julie blinked for a few times, mouth falling open slightly. Their living room had been completely transformed.

What had to have been thousands of twinkle lights were strung across the ceiling, draping down the walls and casting a fairytale glow over the space. Pictures from every year they had known each other, save the one year spent apart, were lined up in chronological order on the mantle. In every single one, Luke’s face was glowing, eyes trained on Julie. She didn’t even remember some of them, sure that they must mostly be candids the other boys had taken without her noticing. Even the ones from before they had started dating showed nothing but pure love on Luke’s face. In a corner near the fireplace there was a small table for two set up, a hurricane glass holding a burning candle set in the center. The rest of the room was bare, save for their stereo set up that was now playing Eric Clapton. Julie turned to Luke, completely speechless. He was biting his lip, holding back a smile with a tinge of nervousness pulling his shoulders up ever so slightly.

“Luke...I...what’s all this about?”

He shoved his hands into the front pockets of his pants, rocking back on his heels with a shrug.

“Does it have to be about something? Can’t I just do something sweet cause I love you?”

Julie melted, raising her free hand to rest gently against his cheek. Luke covered her hand with his own, turning slightly to press a kiss against her palm.

“You’re such a sap.”

“I’m _your_ sap.”

Julie hummed in agreement, causing Luke to laugh as he led her over to the table. He pulled a chair out for her, arm sweeping in a flourish as he directed her to sit. She set her glass on the table, studying the various pictures on the mantle as Luke disappeared back into the kitchen to prepare their plates. Her eyes scanned over their faces, so young and innocent as teenagers, surprised that she could remember nearly every event that had been captured. From their first practice in her mom’s old studio to their first show at The Orpheum, the day they signed with Destiny Management, their fateful trip to Coney Island after their first sold out Madison Square Garden show. Even in the ones from when they had been struggling, Luke’s expression didn’t really change. Always loving her, even when the weight of his failed dreams had threatened to crush them. The last frame seemed to have fallen over, but before she could stand to set it back up, Luke was reentering the room, two plates expertly balanced in a server’s hold in one hand, the bottle of wine and an extra glass in the other. Julie reached for the wine bottle, letting Luke slide the top plate into the spot in front of her while she filled his glass. Her gaze softened when she looked down at what he had made, catching sight of the proud smile on his face as he took his spot across from her, the slight shadows cast by the flickering candle dancing across his face.

“You remembered?”

“The first meal I ever learned how to cook just to impress you? Hell yeah, I remembered. Do you know how many times I made Alex and Reggie eat shit lasagna while I was practicing?” He laughed, loud and carefree, head thrown back in pure joy. “There’s a reason they hate ricotta now ya know.”

Julie hadn’t known that. She also hadn’t known he had learned to cook lasagna for her.

“I thought lasagna was your favorite food? I didn’t know you learned how to cook it just for me.”

Her cheeks felt warm. How had they been together for so long and she didn’t know that? Their first date, Luke had insisted he would cook for her. Julie had been wary, fully aware by that point that ‘Luke’ and ‘cooking’ were typically only combined in the sentence _“Luke is terrible at cooking”_. He had been eating at the Molina house for years by that point, as had the other boys. But the boys had also just gotten their own apartment, and the puppy dog eyes he had given her when asking her if she would be willing to have dinner there had been impossible to resist. She remembered how he had tried to decorate the apartment, but he couldn’t quite cover up the mess of three 20-year-old boys. The lasagna had been slightly burnt, the wine a cheap 2 Buck Chuck Willie had scored for them at Trader Joe’s. Reggie had interrupted halfway through because he forgot they were on a date and not just hanging out like normal. It had been a mess, and it had been perfect. He hadn’t ever told her _why_ he chose to make lasagna, and she hadn’t thought to ask at the time. She had just assumed it was his favorite when Alex made a quip weeks later at an Italian restaurant asking Luke if he was gonna get his favorite meal. And Luke _did_ order the lasagna, although now she realized it was probably more to cover up any tease Alex could have shot his way and not because it was what he actually wanted.

“I mean I was gonna do spaghetti and meatballs, try for a little Lady and the Tramp moment, but then Alex brought up how messy spaghetti is, and Reggie said I shouldn’t be trying to emulate a first date that happened at a dumpster so...”

He trailed off, ears pink, eyes darting to the side as his hand rose to scratch at the back of his neck. Without hesitation, Julie reached across the table to lower his hand, linking their fingers together and bringing their joined hands down to rest on the table.

“It’s perfect, Luke. It was perfect then, and it’s perfect now. You know, you didn’t ruin lasagna for me, but I couldn’t eat it when we were broken up. It made me think of you too much.”

Luke shot her a soft smile. He didn’t love talking about their time apart, but they had both agreed it couldn’t be ignored. Part of having a healthy relationship was open communication, even about the things that they would rather leave behind.

“I couldn’t eat it either. Felt too much like an _us_ thing if you know what I mean.”

“I do.”

Their gazes caught and held, wordless communication flowing back and forth for a long moment before they both grinned. Julie released Luke’s hand to pick up her fork and knife instead. For a while the only sound was the scrape of cutlery against ceramic and the soft twang of Norah Jones begging someone to come away with her in the background. Julie sipped her wine in between bites of cheesy pasta and garlic bread, reveling in the peace and comfort of being here with Luke. She felt warm and fuzzy, like she was floating on the softest cloud with Luke by her side, removed from the Earthly plane entirely by the sheer force of his love, clichéd as it may sound. She leaned back in her chair, what felt like the dopiest smile possible resting on her lips as she cradled her wine glass to her chest. Luke’s plate had been scraped clean, Julie’s not quite finished since he had given her a slice almost as big as her head. She giggled when Taylor Swift started playing through the speakers. Luke looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

“I know you’re not dissin’ our girl TSwift right now. Reggie would be scandalized.”

Julie’s giggle exploded into a full-blown laugh. She had known the boys were fans of pretty much every genre, although Luke still resisted country despite Reggie’s best efforts, but she hadn’t realized quite how deep the Taylor Swift love ran until she had happened upon them in the tour bus one night preforming what could only be described as a dance routine to Bad Blood. Luke had promptly tripped over his own feet, but Alex and Reggie had simply pulled her into the dance, spinning and dipping her until she ended up sprawled on top of Luke on the ground, the other boys immediately joining the impromptu dog pile. The memory held a special place in her heart.

Luke tsked slightly at her, standing and holding a hand out. Julie eyed him for a moment, but when he simply quirked a brow in what was definitely meant to be a challenge, she set her wine glass down and placed her hand in his. He didn’t hesitate to pull her to standing, catching her around the waist when she stumbled slightly. She giggled again and he joined her, their voices blending like a special song made just for the two of them. He started to lead them in a sloppy waltz around the room, singing into her ear but changing the pitch on _lover_ so that it came out different every time until she was practically breathless with laughter. Until the final refrain came, and then he was suddenly pulling her closer, head tucked into her hair, breath hot on her neck. She shivered when he sang the next line directly into her ear.

_“Darling, you’re my, my, my, my lover.”_

Neither one moved to pull away as the playlist cycled over to the next song. Julie felt entirely too soft, nearly boneless in Luke’s arms at the overwhelming feeling of knowing that for the rest of their lives, he would be hers. Nights like this, when Luke let his inner romantic out to play, reminded her exactly how far they had come in their relationship. Through the good times and the bad and even the times she thought wouldn’t be survivable, they had somehow made it through. Stronger together for the storm they had weathered. She let her head fall to rest against his chest, his heartbeat her most favorite melody in the world. Slowly, she started to recognize the song playing. And the longer she listened, the more she realized what Luke had done.

_Move the kitchen table out to the lawn  
_ _Roll up the rug, the stereo’s on  
_ _All I can imagine is being in your arms_

Luke twirled her across the room, bodies tucked as close together as they possibly could be. Their legs moved like they had been glued together, hips flush in a way that was entirely too familiar. She could feel her heart beating in time with his, each inhale and exhale matching perfectly.

_I don’t need anything fancy  
_ _I just need me and you slow dancing_

It really was the only thing she needed. She didn’t care about fancy dates on the town or in romantic cities across the world. She didn’t care about spending money on flashy trinkets or being seen on red carpets. She cared about these moments with Luke, alone in their little paradise they had built together, eating the same meal they had so many years ago when they were just kids with stars in their eyes and fire in their hearts. Luke’s hum reverberated in her chest, the sound comforting and soothing like a cat’s purr.

_All I’m thinking about is you_  
_All I’m thinking about is you  
_ _All I’m thinking about is you_

The song came to a close, final notes lingering in the air as the playlist came to an end. Leave it to Luke to perfectly time out exactly how long he would need music playing. The fire crackled and popped, and suddenly Luke wasn’t in her arms anymore because he was on his knees in front of her. Her breath stuttered in her chest as she took in the intense look on his face, the hand reaching into his back pocket, the small black box he was suddenly presenting her with. Her hands flew to her mouth, too caught up in the moment to hate herself for recreating every cheesy rom-com proposal pose.

“Julie, I know I’m not perfect. I know I get too obsessive about music sometimes and I can be too much for people on a good day not to mention _way_ too much on a bad one, but I also know that I’ve never met someone as selfless and caring and loving as you. You make me want to be better in everything I do. You put up with me at my worst, you loved me even when I didn’t love myself _and_ when I didn’t deserve to be loved by you. You fought harder for us than I ever did, and you somehow let me back into your life even after I ruined everything. There’s no one else in this world that means as much to me as you do. I’m the luckiest guy in the world to get to call you my love. You are my heart and soul, my muse and my partner, you’re the song I never want to get out of my head, the first and last thing I want to see every day. When I die someday, it’s gonna be with your name on my lips. I promise to spend every day of the rest of my life proving I’m worthy of everything you’ve given me. I love you so much I think I could burst with it. Will you marry me?”

Throat clogged with tears, Julie couldn’t bring herself to answer with words. Instead, she dropped to her own knees, launching herself into Luke’s arms with enough force that they both tumbled to the ground together. He laughed lightly, the sound tinged with nerves, as one hand fisted around the box and the other hugged around her waist.

“Is that a yes?”

Julie wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, bringing her face up so that they were eye to eye. He was slightly blurry, and she realized she must be crying.

“You could never be too much, Lucas Patterson. You are just the right amount of everything and anyone that doesn’t understand that doesn’t understand _you._ How you love with your whole heart and soul to the point that it consumes you. You think you’re the lucky one? _I’m_ the lucky one. Of course, I’ll marry you. I love you.”

Luke whooped loudly, arm tightening around her as he leaned up to smash their lips together. Julie smiled into his mouth, barely holding back her laughter as their teeth clacked against one another. She pulled away from their messy celebration to sit up fully, hauling Luke up by the front of his shirt so she could kiss him properly. This time it was Luke that pulled away first. Julie pouted and he laughed, shaking his head slightly as he brought his curled fist in between them.

“You haven’t even seen the ring yet, lemme get it on your finger before I let you have your way with me.”

Julie rolled her eyes lightly, giving his shoulder a soft shove.

“I don’t need to see it to know it’s gonna be perfect.”

Luke’s ears blushed light pink, a soft look overtaking his features.

“Well, I had a little help.”

And then he popped the box open to reveal her mother’s engagement ring nestled inside. Julie’s eyes filled with tears again, hands shaking as she looked at Luke.

“I didn’t ask your dad’s permission or anything cause that’s weird, but I did tell him what I was planning, and he said he’d been saving it for you. For us.” Luke chuckled softly, reaching up to grab her left hand and tracing lightly over her knuckles. “I think his exact words were ‘I’ve been calling you _mijo_ long enough, might as well make it official.’”

Julie was speechless. Her heart swelled with love for the man in front of her, combined with the love she had for her selfless and supportive family. Luke carefully removed the ring from its box, slipping it onto her finger with a kind of reverence that told her he knew exactly how special it was. It fit like it had been made for her, sparkling in the muted light. Luke pressed a soft kiss to each finger, tweaking the ring until it sat perfectly centered. When he looked up at her the joy and peace on his face was all encompassing. Julie pressed their hands together over her heart, leaning forward to connect their lips once more until the awkwardness of their position finally became uncomfortable enough for them to pull apart. Luke stood first, helping Julie to stand and then tucking her into his side. He leaned over to blow out the candle, Julie catching sight of the pictures on the mantle behind him again. He began to gather the dishes as she studied the last frame in the line, the one that was still knocked over.

“What’s up with the last frame up there? Why is it face down?”

Luke blushed bright red from the tips of his ears all the way down his neck.

“I mean, you said yes so I guess I shouldn’t be embarrassed, but...”

He took a deep breath, abandoned the stack of plates, and then walked a few steps away, Julie moving with him, to lift the frame back into a standing position. He had clearly taken the picture as a selfie. Julie was asleep in their bed, hair fanned out on the pillow, one arm tucked under her head and the other laying across Luke’s chest. He had the ring box opened next to her hand, smile a mile wide as he held up a sign that said _hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

“Reggie thought it would be cute to go down a little memory lane and then use the photo to ask you, but then we were dancing and I just...got carried away.”

He gave her a sheepish smile, shrugging a little like he was embarrassed that he had gotten ahead of himself. Julie beamed up at him, stroking her finger over his face in the photo before turning to touch his actual face as well.

“I’m glad you did. That was the best proposal I could have asked for. You and me, babe. Perfect for each other through all our imperfections.”

Luke swooped her up into his arms, silencing her delighted laugh with a heated kiss as he carried her off into the bedroom. The dishes could wait until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> oop! That ending surprised even me while I was writing it. Look at these sweet soft babies all grown up and loving each other in healthy ways🥺 this universe will forever hold a special place in my heart. Hope you liked the fluff, go brush your teeth so they don't rot!
> 
> Songs mentioned:
> 
> humble and kind by Avenue Beat  
> Bloom by The Paper Kites  
> Let It Be Me by Ray LaMontagne  
> Carry Me Away by John Mayer  
> Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton  
> Come Away With Me by Norah Jones  
> Bad Blood by Taylor Swift  
> Lover by Taylor Swift  
> Slow Dancing by Aly & AJ
> 
> also, the "hey baby..." line from Luke's failed picture proposal was stolen from Marry You by Bruno Mars


End file.
